Sign
The witchers prefer single-handed weaponry because it leaves their other hand free to cast Signs. Known signs are Aard, Igni, Yrden, Quen, Axii, Heliotrop and Somne. The Witcher (PC) Through the use of Circles of Elements, five of the signs become available over the course of the original game: Sign modifiers Geralt's skill at using these signs is governed by the allocation of talents as he levels up. This can affect the following: :* Sign intensity — a multiplier for the severity of the sign cast. :* Sign duration — used with signs like Quen and Yrden where the length of time a spell lasts is useful. :* Whether or not a sign can be "powered up". Cost of casting The cost of casting a sign is measured in endurance. Casting signs uses up endurance and proficiency at casting signs reduces the amount of endurance required. Notes * Leo, a witcher trainee character unique to the game, tells the witcher in the Prologue that he can not use signs since he broke his fingers on the gauntlet during training. * The signs included in the game are based on Classical Elements, both in their nature and by their symbols. * One sign which was considered, but not implemented, for the game was the Aagni sign, said to be a powerful combination of the Aard and Igni signs. ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings'' Unlike the original game, Geralt is not required to re-acquire his knowledge of signs in The Witcher 2. His knowledge of them is intact. : Mechanics Press key to select one of five icons on the left of the circle menù. Then press to cast it. The sign will strike the nearest opponent in front of Geralt. When you enhance a sign spending talent points in the relative Magic skills, it will hit more enemies at once with an area effect. Casting cost Every time you cast a sign it consumes some vigor. The vigor bar is on the top left corner of the screen, under the wolf head medallion and the red bar of vitality. When the vigor bar is zero, Geralt is not able to cast any sign or parry an opponent's hit. However some potions, using dedicated Places of Power or enhancing some specific skills like Vigor Regeneration and Fortitude, can increase the vigor regeneration in and out of combat. Sign modifiers The intensity and duration of signs mostly depend on the level of the magic skills. Also there are some items, some dedicated Places of Power and potions that can enhanced signs damage or increase their intensity: *Armors: **Armor of Ysgith **Dearg Ruadhri (armor) **Draug armor **Shiadhal's armor **Zireael's armor **Mage's trousers **Mage's gloves *Silver swords in The Witcher 2 **Blue meteorite sword **Robust blue meteorite sword **Superb blue meteorite sword **Moonblade **Zerrikanterment *Enhancements **Moon rune **Dhu Bleidd **Elven enhancers **Magic wrap **Runic armor enhancement *Potions **Petri's philter **Stammelford's Philtre *Magic tree skills **Destructive Magic **Magic intensification **Energy Flow ** Sense of Magic ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' In Witcher 3 all signs from the previous game make a return, however, each sign can be upgraded and possess an alternative form for the player to employ. * Axii - Unlike Witcher 2, Axii doesn't turn an enemy into a temporary ally right away, you need to unlock this ability as you level up in Witcher 3. Until then this sign only leaves enemies in a confused state standing in place. * Yrden - This sign was altered slightly as it was for The Witcher 3, when employed it slows down all enemies that enter its range. Upon upgrading, the sign can cause damage. * Igni - This sign remains the same from its predecessor, however, upon upgrading its alternative form, the player can then shoot a continuous jet of flame from his hand. Ideal for handling giant monsters and groups of opponents. * Quen - This sign creates an active shield that disappears after a hit (or several when upgraded) its alternate form is a bubble shield that can be maintained as long as the player has vigor to spare. * Aard - This sign allows players to force enemies back by manipulating kinetic energy (like the force push from star wars) its alternate form is an area of effect blast of energy that pushes everyone around the player away. Excellent when you need some breathing room. cs:Znamení de:Hexer-Zeichen el:Μαγικά σημάδια es:Señal fr:Signe it:Segni pl:Znak sv:Tecken Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher 2 combat Category:The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 3